


Suicide Pack

by Scarlett_Alley



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kira - Freeform, Malia - Freeform, Scott - Freeform, Stiles, Suicide Squad, Teen Wolf, Villains, Werewolf, allison - Freeform, derek - Freeform, lydia - Freeform, parrish - Freeform, powers, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Alley/pseuds/Scarlett_Alley
Summary: "Don't forget.... We're the bad guys""What are we? Some type of suicide pack





	1. Chapter 1

_It all started off with some bad people who were_ _recruited_ _to do some good._  
  
  
  
  
  


First, we have Alison Lawton, she never misses her target and also gets the job done. She got caught by batman when she was on a walk wit her boyfriend right after she somehow convinced a very rich man to giver her 2 million dollars so the cops wouldn't find him.

Then there's Malia Quinzel a psychiatrist who got assigned to a very, very , very crazy man . Soon after their many sessions together she started to get feelings for him, and she soon helped him escape Arkham asylum. But after, he turned her into something, even more, crazier than him.

That very crazy man is known as Stiles. J but everyone knows him as The Joker. A majority of what he does is to protect his love and partner in crime, Malia .

We also have Scott Jones, the killer werewolf you fear that will follow you through the forest. As a child, he was bitten by a wolf and turned into a meat loving werewolf. He soon got locked away at Belle Reve, a famous jail that locks away some of the most dangerous people and creatures.

We also got Derek Santana , a man who accidentally burned his entire family with his own powers. Some people call him the devil because they both possess the same powers.

Then we have Liam Harkness who is known as Captain boomerang. He usually works alone when he robbed banks and such, but when he does have a partner they usually die one way or another. He was soon caught by The Flash while robbing a bank and he is now locked up in Belle Reve.

And the man who kept the team together, Jordan Parish Flag. He is one of the most powerful men in the army. Then he was assigned to Lydia moon, a lady who he fell deeply in love with. Until she got possessed by a witch, Jordan has control over Lydia until the witch, Enchantress comes out.

With Jordan's personal ninja like bodyguard Kira Yamashiro. Kira is a trained assassin, she works best with her sword, the reason is because whoever she kills with it, their soul gets trapped in the blade. She calls it The Soul Stealer. She can also communicate with the spirits trapped in the sword, like her dead boyfriend who was killed with the sword.

Also the lady who is possessed by an evil witch, Lydia Moone. An adventurer who stumbled upon an old cave that contained a little statue that when Lydia took the head off, relished the spirit of the evil witch known as the enchantress she now possesses Lydia's body. Whenever Lydia recites the words 'The Enchantress' that will allow the witch to take control of her body for her own uses. But when the army was able to take the statue known as 'The Heart', they were able to control the Enchantress because if she doesn't listen to them, they can destroy her heart and that will kill her.


	2. One

**=•Third person•=**

it was a rainy day at belle , but that didn't really change the look of the building and the people inside. It still looks dark, scary and mysterious.

Alison looked through the barred up window and into the rainy world that surrounded the prison. She was thinking about what her boyfriend(Isaac) would be doing right now. She still remembered the last words he said to her when she was caught...... Telling her to not shoot....

She was then snapped out of her thought by one of the guards banging on her door. "Waky waky Alli" He said in an evil tone. "Only my friends call my Alli" She spits at him as she takes a couple steps towards the metal door, then the guard opens the little metal window reviling it's Alpha aka Peter Hale....   
  
  


_Ugh I hate that guy_   
  
  
  
  
  


"HA, Allison you have no friends" He smirks at me. I keep a straight face as I go up against the other side of the door. "can I, tell you a secret?" She slowly asks Alpha  as he takes a sip of his coffee  
  
  


_I hope his coffee tastes like crap_   
  
  
  
  
  


He evilly smiles. "Sure..." He says as she moves closer. "When  getting out of here, I'm gonna find you, and I'm gonna kill you" She threatens in a low voice so no one else will hear her. "Huh! You know that that is? It's called threatening a prison guard with is  against the laws" He says with an offended voice. "What are you gonna do about it?" Alison asks as she takes a step back and crosses her arms. "Ah, i know just what to do" He says to her.   
  
  


Minutes after Alpha leaves , the other guards set up what looks like a chair torcher device. About 15 other guards line up I front of my door.   
  
  


"READY MEN?" They all nod. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Alpha yells as I charge into the first guard's shield. 5 men grade me and throw me into the chair, they lock my arms to the back of the chair.

When I was locked in the chair guards came at me and I used my legs and kicked them away. Until alpha came and hit me with club in the stomach.

I yelled in pain as he hit me about 2 more times.  
Until they stopped and my breathing grew heavy. They then unlocked my hands but I was too weak to fight. A large man threw me over his shoulder and tossed me back into my cell. 

I moaned in pain.

 

Malia's POV

My legs are being held up by bed sheets as I hung from the top bars of my cage. I heard some beeps and then saw many guards surround my cage's second layer and hold up their shields. "Hello Malia,i" Alpha says as he walks into the big room. I glare at him asIget my legs out from the sheets grip and flip down then land in a kneeling pose. "OPEN THE GATE" Alpha shouts as they open the first layer of bars. He slowly approaches the first layer and stares at me. "Baby you know you shouldn't be doing that" He says pointing to that sheets hanging from the top bars. "There are a lot of things I shouldn't do" I smirk at him. He rolls his eyes, then they fall back on me. I take a couple steps towards the bars he's standing in front of. "Still sleeping on the floor?" He laughs. "I sleep, were i want, when i want, with who i want" I smirk at him. "Hit her with it" He says into his ear piece. They zap the the bars with electricity and i fly back. it all went black as my back hit the floor.

 

**Third person**

"That's a hole lot of pretty and a whole lot of crazy" Alpha laughs.

 

( **In this Malia is not Peter's daughter so stop being wired out)**

 

 

Braeden's POV   
I waited for the car to stop then I exited the escort car. I quickly entered the restaurant, getting a little wet because of the rain ad I walked in.   
I entered and made my way over to the table with 2 men. First we have Peter Hale aka alpha he is the man in charge of the prisoners in Belle Reve. Also there's Jordan parish flag, he is in the army and also works for the government.

"Ms. Braeden Waller good to see you" Peter smirks as he stands up and we shale hands.  
"Madame good to see you again" Flag says as we shake hands. 

"The world changed when Superman flu across he sky, it also changed when he stopped" I tell the men. 

After I order a stake I got strait to the point.

"So I have asked you 2 here today because I need your help" I tell the Men. "With what?" Flag asked curiously. "I want to make a team of some bad people who could do some good" I start telling them as I pulled a stack of files out of my big purse and put them down on the table. 

"Dead shot"

Third person Flash back

Alison and her boyfriend Isaac walked down the snow filled streets of Gothem as they held hands and looked into the windows of shopping stores that had their Christmas display up. They saw all the toys and decorations that filled the city. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asks him as she looks at all the lights that hang on the tops of buildings, flashing different colors. "It is amazing" He smiles. After a moment of silence Isaac spoke up. "Wanna go out Friday night? If i make reservations now we can get an amazing view at the cute little restaurant i know of" He tells Alison as she goes through her list of plans in her head, but then she realizes she has a job that night. "Um... I can't that night i have this thing...." She starts to tell him but gets cut off. "I know what it is, this 'thing'? Who is it now? or should i be asking how much?" He asks her as she sighs. "1 million right now but i'm going to make him bump it up to 2" She tells him in a lower voice so no one will hear. "2? 2 million dollars, woah that's ... a lot" He says in shock. "Yeah..." She smiles to her self. "Is anyone gonna die this time?" He asks her as ear fills his voice. She sighs again. "You know what I do, someone is bond to get hurt" She confesses. 

It was then when she noticed they were in an abandoned alley(Flash) way. She looked around, then a crash sound grabbed her attention. "What was that?" She quickly asks. "Relax it's just a raccoon in the trash cans" Isaac tries to calm her. "No, it's not a raccoon", She tells him as she looks into the sky. Then a sound of something hitting the ground come from behind her and she pins around.....

To see the Batman behind her. She whips her gun from inside her jacket pocket and holds it up, pointing it at The Bat. Isaac sees her and his eyes widen. He jumps in front of her and her face fills with confusion. "Get out of the way" She demands but he doesn't budge. "Don't shoot" he tells her. "Come with me and no body has to get hurt" The bat says in his deep voice. "J-Just go with him" He says to Alison. She takes  shaky breath as she slowly lowers her gun. Isaac puts his hands over her's and slowly removes the gun from her grasp. He takes a step aside and the Bat hand cuffs her.

 

 

**word count: 1347**

**Ok guys i just re-wrote this chapter ! so i hope you enjoy!**


	3. one

**Third person**

it was a rainy day at belle reve, but that didn't really change the look of the building and the people inside. It still looks dark, scary and mysterious.

Alison looked through the barred up window and into the rainy world that surrounded the prison. She was thinking about what her boyfriend(Isaac) would be doing right now. She still remembered the last words he said to her when she was caught...... Telling her to not shoot....

She was then snapped out of her thought by one of the guards banging on her door. "Waky waky Alli" He said in an evil tone. "Only my friends call my Alli" She spits at him as she takes a couple steps towards the metal door, then the guard opens the little metal window reviling it's Alpha aka Peter Hale....   
  
  


_Ugh I hate that guy_   
  
  
  
  
  


"HA, Allison you have no friends" He smirks at me. I keep a strait face as i go up against the other side of the door. "can I, tell you a secret?" She slowly asks Alpha  as he takes a sip of his coffee  
  
  


_I hope his coffee tastes like crap_   
  
  
  
  
  


He evilly smiles. "Sure..." He says as she moves closer. "When  get out of here, I'm gonna find you, and I'm gonna kill you" She threatens in a low voice so no one else will hear her. "Huh! You know that that is? It's called threatening a prison guard with is  against the laws" He says with an offended voice. "What are you gonna do about it?" Alison asks as she takes a step back and crosses her arms. "Ah I know just what to do," He says to her.   
  
  


Minutes after Alpha leaves , the other guards set up what looks like a chair torcher device. About 15 other guards line up I front of my door.   
  
  


"READY MEN?" They all nod. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Alpha yells as I charge into the first guard's shield. 5 men grade me and throw me into the chair, they lock my arms to the back of the chair.

When I was locked in the chair guards came at me and I used my legs and kicked them away. Until alpha came and hit me with a club in the stomach.

I yelled in pain as he hit me about 2 more times.  
Until they stopped and my breathing grew heavy. They then unlocked my hands but I was too weak to fight. A large man threw me over his shoulder and tossed me back into my cell. 

I moaned in pain.

 

**Malia's POV**

My legs are being held up by bed sheets as I hung from the top bars of my cage. I heard some beeps and then saw many guards surround my cage's second layer and hold up their shields. "Hello Malia" Alpha says as he walks into the big room. I glare at him as I get my legs out from the sheets grip and flip down then land in a kneeling pose. "OPEN THE GATE" Alpha shouts as they open the first layer of bars. He slowly approaches the first layer and stares at me. "Baby you know you shouldn't be doing that" He says pointing to that sheets hanging from the top bars. "There are a lot of things I shouldn't do" I smirk at him. He rolls his eyes, then they fall back on me. I take a couple steps towards the bars he's standing in front of. "Still sleeping on the floor?" He laughs. "I sleep, where I want, when I want, with who I want" I smirk at him. "Hit her with it" He says into his earpiece. They zap the bars with electricity and I fly back. it all went black as my back hit the floor.

 

**Third person**

"That's a hole lot of pretty and a whole lot of crazy" Alpha laughs.

 

( **In this Malia is not Peter's daughter so stop being wireded out)**

 

 

Braeden's POV   
I waited for the car to stop then I exited the escort car. I quickly entered the restaurant, getting a little wet because of the rain ad I walked in.   
I entered and made my way over to the table with 2 men. First, we have Peter Hale aka alpha he is the man in charge of the prisoners in Belle Reve. Also, there's Jordan parish flag, he is in the army and also works for the government.

"Ms. Braeden Waller good to see you" Peter smirks as he stands up and we shake hands.  
"Madame good to see you again" Flag says as we shake hands. 

"The world changed when Superman flew across the sky, it also changed when he stopped" I tell the men. 

After I order a steak I got straight to the point.

"So I have asked you 2 here today because I need your help" I tell the Men. "With what?" Flag asked curiously. "I want to make a team of some bad people who could do some good" I start telling them as I pulled a stack of files out of my big purse and put them down on the table. 

"Dead shot"

The third person Flashback

Alison and her boyfriend Isaac walked down the snow-filled streets of Gotham as they held hands and looked into the windows of shopping stores that had their Christmas display up. They saw all the toys and decorations that filled the city. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asks him as she looks at all the lights that hang on the tops of buildings, flashing different colors. "It is amazing" He smiles. After a moment of silence, Isaac spoke up. "Wanna go out Friday night? If I make reservations now we can get an amazing view at the cute little restaurant I know of" He tells Alison as she goes through her list of plans in her head, but then she realizes she has a job that night. "Um... I can't that night I have this thing...." She starts to tell him but gets cut off. "I know what it is, this 'thing'? Who is it now? or should I be asking how much?" He asks her as she sighs. "1 million right now but I'm going to make him bump it up to 2" She tells him in a lower voice so no one will hear. "2? 2 million dollars, woah that's ... a lot" He says in shock. "Yeah..." She smiles to herself. "Is anyone gonna die this time?" He asks her as ear fills his voice. She sighs again. "You know what I do, someone is bound to get hurt" She confesses. 

It was then when she noticed they were in an abandoned alley(Flash) way. She looked around, then a crash sound grabbed her attention. "What was that?" She quickly asks. "Relax it's just a raccoon in the trash cans" Isaac tries to calm her. "No, it's not a raccoon" She tells him as she looks into the sky. Then a sound of something hitting the ground come from behind her and she pins around.....

To see the Batman behind her. She whips her gun from inside her jacket pocket and holds it up, pointing it at The Bat. Isaac sees her and his eyes widen. He jumps in front of her and her face fills with confusion. "Get out of the way" She demands but he doesn't budge. "Don't shoot" he tells her. "Come with me and nobody has to get hurt" The bat says in his deep voice. "J-Just goes with him" He says to Alison. She takes the shaky breath as she slowly lowers her gun. Isaac puts his hands over her's and slowly removes the gun from her grasp. He takes a step aside and the Bat handcuffs her.

 

 

**word count: 1347**

**Ok, guys I just re-wrote this chapter ! so I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
